Next generation cellular networks (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE) cellular systems) may provide higher data rate compared to current and prior wireless technologies. In order to achieve the higher data rate, different multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technologies may be used. In general, MIMO schemes may be characterized by different features. For example, MIMO using diversity schemes (e.g. Alamouti space time block codes, space time trellis\Turbo codes, and etc.) and MIMO using multiplexing schemes.
Diversity schemes limit the over all channel variations in compare to single input single output (SISO) channel and effect the signal to noise (SNR) per link, thus improves the quality of service (QoS) of individual links. In multiplexing schemes the network scheduler assigns users to share substantially the same Time\Frequency (T\F) resources and interference is eliminated by receiver and/or transmitter (Rx\Tx) beam-forming techniques or by interference cancellation\suppression at the receiver. In wireless systems which may operating according to these diversity schemes, a user link may suffer larger variations in signal to noise ratio (SNR) due to rapid variation of an interference. Thus, the QoS per link may be degraded.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.